


No Need To Worry

by Toaverse



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Ian is 1 and Barley is 5 in this fic, Step-parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Some (future) step-parents tend to worry of feeling like a replacement of the kid’s biological parent. And Colt Bronco is one of them.But things actually went good!(An AU where Colt is earlier present in Ian and Barley’s life)
Relationships: Colt Bronco & Barley Lightfoot, Colt Bronco & Iandore “Ian” Lightfoot, Colt Bronco/Laurel Lightfoot
Comments: 30
Kudos: 136





	No Need To Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, since I can’t go anywhere since a curtain virus decided to travel the world, I wrote this :D
> 
> Btw, can we appreciate Colt more? Like, he only went after the boys to get them home in one piece.
> 
> Also, please don’t ask me why the heck Laurel decided to move on that quik after Wilden’s death (I guess you can call a little after a year a quik grieving after your husband’s death?). 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Becoming a step-parent is something quite nerve-wracking. Even if you’re a cop like Colt Bronco.

Worrying thoughts started running through the centaur’s head as he stood in front of his girlfriend’s house. Worries such as if her kids will accept him, or if they would like him.

But most importantly, if they wouldn’t see him as a replacement of their father...

Colt perfectly knew what had happend to Wilden. And he knew that Laurel’s oldest remembered his father’s death. Those facts didn’t calm the centaur’s worries down.

Of course, he had talked with Laurel about his worries, and she perfectly understood where he was coming from. So she would introduce the centaur to her sons as one of her friends for awhile. To see if they would get along with him. And when the time was right, Laurel would tell her sons the truth.

So there Colt stood, in front of the Lightfoot residence with his worries running all over the place in his mind. But his worries where cut off for a second when he heard Laurel open the door.

“Hey, you came early.” She greeted her boyfriend with a warm smile on her face. She stepped out of the doorway, making room for Colt to enter the house. “Come in.”

The nervousness grew a bit in the centaur’s gut as he entered the house. And Laurel noticed it.

“It’s going to be fine.” She reassured him. It worked, as the cop’s mind started to relax a bit.

Looking around a bit, Colt found the living room and kitchen quite nicely furnished. But a elf boy who’s drawing at the kitchen table made the centaur’s worries come back.

“Mommy! Look what I drew!” The boy called out to his mother, as he held the drawing for her to see. It was a drawing of the three of them, where Laurel proudly holds a sword, while her sons watch with amazement. It wasn’t long before the elf boy noticed Colt. His expression quikly turned from excitement to a shy one. “H-hi...”

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t do any harm.” Laurel quikly reassured her oldest son. “He’s mommy’s friend.”

It seems to lower the boy’s guard down, but his expression didn’t change. Despite that, he still made an attempt to introduce himself.

“H-hi...I’m Barley...”

“Hey, Barley. You have a nice name.” Colt said, feeling quite relieved by the good start. “I’m Colt, a friend of your mother.”

Laurel couldn’t help but smile at the quite well start that had played before her.

“Mommy, when is Ian going to wake up?” Barley asked to his mother, implying that he had been bored out of his mind for a few hours.

“I’ll bring him downstairs.” Laurel said to her oldest, giving Colt a look of “you’re going to meet the second one.” afterwards before heading upstairs.

“Are you a centaur?” Barley asked his mother’s “friend” with interest in his voice.

“Yes, I am.” Colt answered, not sure why the 5 year old wanted to know that.

“Centaurs can run as fast as a car!” Barley said with fascination.

Colt couldn’t help but smile at the possible fact the 5 year old just told him. He had a car himself, so it didn’t really made a difference, only that it is handier. But the centaur remembered him being told that fact in the good ol’ days. And that showed that this kid is clearly interested in history. Maybe he could tell him some things about his childhood someday.

A short silence fell, before both of them heard Laurel coming downstairs with her second son.

“Say hi to mommy’s friend, Ian.” Laurel said softly to her youngest. But all the infant did was staring silently at the centaur with big eyes.

Colt’s worries of what the infant elf might think of him came back a bit. ‘Is he afraid of me? Or does he think I look strange?’ The centaur asked himself in his head. The latter wouldn’t really surprise him, since Ian only had seen one species in his life until now.

God, if only he could read minds...

“Mommy? Is your friend going to stay here?” Barley asked his mother. His tone didn’t sound like he wanted the centaur out, but more like the other way around.

“He’s staying for dinner.” Hearing her oldest son’s tone of interest made Laurel smile.

Colt couldn’t help but do the same.

•+•

The rest of the time Colt spend in the Lightfoot residence existed of Barley’s drawings and sometimes asking questions, and Ian’s big eyes possibly staring into the centaur’s soul.

Out of all the drawings Barley made today, Colt secretly has a favorite. It was a drawing of Laurel and him. The female elf bravely holding a sword, while he stood by her side, looking like he is ready to defeat whatever crosses their path.

It is absolutely beautiful.

Then there was the younger brother’s big eyes that constantly look at the centaur, and Colt just couldn’t figure out what he was possibly thinking. Colt still stood by the possibility that it had to do with the species difference, but he wasn’t entirely sure about it. Whenever he came near Ian, he would just look at him, not making a sound.

It was like this until the centaur was about to head home.

It was around 30 minutes after dinner was finished, and Colt was about to walk near the door to leave when he suddenly felt something keeping his right front leg from moving. He looked down, only to meet Ian who was clinging to his front right leg, looking up at the centaur with big eyes.

“Oh, hi Ian.” He greeted the small elf. “I was about to go home, so would you please let go of my leg?” Colt asked politely, but Ian didn’t make a move. His look possibly turned into a; “please don’t leave.” look. Of cours, Colt wasn’t going to shove the infant away. That would be mean. “Uhm, Laurel, can you help me a little bit?” He asked instead.

“With what-“ the female elf was about to ask, but cuts herself off by seeing for herself what her boyfriend ment. She laughs a bit at the sight. “Come now, Ian. Let go. My friend wants to leave.” She said softly, as she carefully picked her youngest son up.

But right when Laurel stood back on her feet with Ian in her arms, he reaches his tiny arms out in Colt’s direction.

Both where quite surprised by this. But a bit of relieve filled the centaur’s mind. ‘At least it isn’t something negative.’ He thought.

“Looks like he wants to say bye.” Laurel said, before offering Colt to hold her infant son. But he could see in his girlfriend’s eyes that she’s hoping that Ian doesn’t accidentally get any ideas in his head.

The cop took the offer, and carefully took Ian from Laurel. Holding the infant in his arms immediately felt right to him, but there where still those thoughts that say he’s replacing Wilden. Those thoughts where quikly replaces with a feeling of warmth when Colt felt Ian cuddle against his chest. As if he’s saying “Don’t go”.

“Hey, don’t worry. I will be back soon.” Colt said softly, patting Ian softly on the back for comfort.

That would be a promise he will fulfill in no time.


End file.
